galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Captain Black Velvet 02
Chapter 2 Two hours later I too had boarded the alien ship had reached what must have been the bridge. Our tech stop and paralysators have worked like a charm this time, everyone was asleep and and none of the alien ships equipment worked. Har-Hi stood beside me and said. “Don’t you think they look like Terran cattle ?” He pushed a sleeping alien aside who was still floating, as there was no Artificial gravitation either.” Now as he said it I had to agree, and I remembered the large feedlots on Wichita Planet and the endless herds of cows. “Yes, there is a resemblance.” Shea pointing at a large alien strapped to the command chair. He was wearing some sort of colorful harness with lots of gold and a cape like mantle. Otherwise he was his furry self and she said. “At least we can be certain he is male.” I gave her a side look and said. “And you noticed that huge thing right away.” “A pure scientific observation and conclusion of evaluating a visual examination.” “Yes I would have put it exactly the same way. I think they haven’t invented pants or modesty.” Narth appeared next to me and also looked at the being in the central chair and then at Shea . “How can you determine he is male by visual inspection alone? This being is not registered on GalNet .” Shea pointed at the being. “They appear to be carbon based lifeforms, and have physiological similarities to other mammalian species. The appendix like organic feature so dominantly featured between the beings legs, make me very confident that he is indeed male.” Har-Hi had strange grin on his face as he said.”You identify as a male Narth right? Don’t you have something like that under that shroud of yours as well?” I held up my hands. “Here we are on the bridge of an alien species we just boarded, and what is it my senior staff discussing?” I shook my head in an over acting theatrical manner then said. “Mr. Narth make sure we contain all Kermac before they have a chance to come around. Mr. Hi coordinate with our marines and confine and secure the crew of this vessel; and you Ms Schwartz . I like to read a detailed assessment on their technology.” They confirmed my orders, but I had a hard time to keep my amusement out of my voice as I saw Narth look down on himself saying. “Yes I was supposed to emulate a human male and accessing physiological data I just realized that the corporal shell I was given, is faulty and inadequate equipped.” Har-Hi put his hand on Narth’s shoulder as they walked out. “Next time you go to your Narth place, that is something they need to fix.” Sadly I missed Narth’s reply as Circuit who was working on the ships systems turned and said. “Sorry Captain their tech is very primitive, simple binary circuits, digital stuff and not well shielded. Our Tech stop melted most of it.” “Can we hook up something of ours? If life support does not come back on soon, they won’t survive.” I said to him and pulled a floating Kermac on his foot down so I could examine him closer.” “I am replicating nanites as fast as I can, so we can restore basic life support. In terms of Computronics they are not Tech Level seven, more like five at most. Quite interesting solutions but...” “Do we have to evacuate them before life support conditions deteriorate and become life threatening to them?” Circuit shrugged his shoulders. “Hard to say, but we have maybe three to four hours, before temperatures drop to far. Their hull has a sufficient layer of lead to reduce radiation, but not completely opaque to ionizing radiation like Union hulls.” “Well it gives me a little time to think what I should do with them.” Ak Pure, the Attikan and my friend appeared from one of the access doors and floated agile with the skill and grace of a real Union Marine in his heavy camouflaged battle suit across the deck. “Captain, Lt.Neugruber and the Golden have completed the survey of the remaining pirate ship. we secured nineteen survivors including Juka Yi Shogi, one of the Terrible Twins. Goshi Tmakay did not survive the explosion of her ship. We secured the survivors in Stasis boxes and a few boxes of loot.” Elfi who had begged to be part of the pirate ship raiding party was right behind the Attikan withn amused face behind her helmet faceplate.”Now there are ladies that wear even skimpier outfits doing the piratge thing than you.” I gave her a withering look and tried to ignore her and Shea giggling. To the marine I said. “Thank you, Lt. Fective. “Now please get every available hand over here and help Mr. Narth and Mr. Hi and fine tooth comb this ship. I want every Kermac in PSI shielded zero stasis with Marine guards and robots watching them, if they are so much as twitch, you have the authority to eliminate. I really don’t trust them.” Pure nodded inside his suit. “We don’t have much exposure to the Kermac at the LMC, but I went to Union school of course and I never heard much good about them.” I held up my hand showing two fingers. “I like Shiss, Pertharians, Klack and even Y’All. I am the most unbiased Norse ever to step of Nilfeheim. I have Elly friends, got squiggled by Garbinis, get hugs from Archa and trust our Shail. I even did the spooky thing with a Narth, but there are two species my spotted friend I do not trust: Kermac and Thaurans. We are deep in Freespace and what do we find Kermac’s agitating a species of cows and very large squirrels. They have no business here in Freespace in the first place.” Shea looked up and smirked. “Well technically we don’t either, but I agree with you on the rest.” With an elegant move Warner the Holdian pushed himself off a panel he was working at and floated before me. “Those are not squirrels, Captain. I don’t know who those big things are but what you call squirrels are Dolbarians. They have evolved from a lost Diobane colony and had the distinct fortune that their three planets and two star system expanse were too close to the Galactic Council during the last treaty conference. They had no choice in the Kermac decision to make them part of the GC.” “I stand corrected then Mr. Warner. I must confess I am not an expert, as we don’t have any Squirrels on Nilfeheim, but I remember seeing a similar kind in the forests of Green Eden, but how are we doing on this ship’s systems? If we can get their life support going, or we may have to move the entire crew of this big ship.” The little Holdian sighed. “As Lt. Circuit said before, our tech stop fried whatever electronic systems they had and having a micro load of AM detonate in their computer core made a real mess of their mainframe.” The little Holdian re-enacted the explosion with a big gesture and was quite successful. “Give us three weeks and the original construction manuals and we might get them working again.” I sighed with a smile. “Then I better don’t keep you from your work.” He chirped something and moved back to the open panel. Shea said. “I think we need another Paralysator sweep, I can detect their neural activity picking up.” I blinked at my Comm link symbol. “Har-Hi how far along are we containing the crew?” “This bucket they call a space ship had more than 600 crew members, thankfully our biosensors have no problem finding them. Narth thinks we got them all except for the ones on the bridge, confined in a cargo hold. We also found 85 terminal casualties.” “All right then, now all that is left to do is talk to them and figure out what to do.” To Shea I said. “Let them come around, I need more information so I can decide.” It didn’t take long and what I assumed was the leader of the aliens recovered from the Paralysator effect. He was still strapped into his command chair. His first impulse was to reach for a weapon as he saw us, but he stopped as he stared into four TKU muzzles at the same time. I am sure however it wasn’t the guns but TheOther holding them that made him think otherwise and freeze in his move. He said something with a loud voluminous voice I did not understand. Shea spoke to him in Kermac and he nodded but said something in a language I did not understand. She begun with First Contact procedures and her PDD projected simple dots. First one then two then three. The bovine looking alien understood and responded with guttural sounds. She made fast progress. He made a snorting surprised and somewhat frightened sound as Narth appeared next to me and I felt sorry for the Alien leader. He had his ship invaded saw a real Y’All with guns and now a shrouded Narth appear from thin air. Narth spoke to me on our silent mental connection. “The Kermac are stripped of all devices and sleep in Zero Stasis and the being before you is a Xandrao. They know of the Togar and the Jooltar but have never heard of the Union, the Shiss or the Nul. From what I gather they are on their way to visit Kermac Prime to discuss Galactic Council membership.” “Why aren’t they using their usual Psi tricks on them?” “I do not know for certain, but since I had to probe quite forcefully to get into the Xandrao mind, a certain natural resistance to Psionics might be the reason.” Shea said. “He understands some Kermac, but they used translators of their now defunct shipboard systems. I started Language analysis but SHIP was faster, she downloaded the language data from one of the Kermac Beards. You should now be able to talk to them.” I turned to address the alien leader. “I am Captain Black Velvet of the Silver Streak, we are an independent group of beings seeking opportunities. Your ship was severely damaged in the altercation and lost all electronics. While my Chief Engineer tries to patch rudimentary life support functions, we still might have to evacuate your vessel. Your crew is for the moment secured but relatively safe.” He listened to me and I was sure he understood so I continued. “I wanted to spare you newcomers to this side of the galaxy, but once learned you are sympathizers and thralls of the cursed Kermac, I am no longer so inclined. From you I want to know what your plans were and what kind of scheme you and the Kermac have cooked up to cause mischief and mayhem.” The Xandrao snorted angrily but tried to keep his dignity and said with his loud booming voice. “I am Shipmaster Noldra Dorrx and this is the First Ship of the Emperor. We are on a mission of diplomatic importance. I will not declare anything else to a stinking pirate, who from the looks of it seems to be a disgusting female. Not that your race seems to have much redeeming features. Go away female and find me a male and I might talk to him.” I got closer and put my finger on his wide snout. “You talk to me, or you talk to no one ever again.” He snorted and made a sound like I heard Fangsnappers make, then he added: “You are only tough because I am restrained and you hide behind the guns of your four armed terror. You would never stand a chance against a Xandrao male, no one does. Not even that four armed beast.” Just then Artificial gravitation came back on and some of the ships own lights came on. “Go ahead Xandrao, chose the weapons. Right here and now!” “You are a weak female, hiding in armor and behind muscle of your male slaves. Your are a cowardly pirate. Go ahead tell your males to kill me.” Har-Hi sighed loudly. “Captain, this is not...” But I had already given the suit the Emergency release command and the battle disintegrated into assembly parts and basically spit me out. The Xandrao slapped on the restrain release that now worked again and lunged forward. He was almost as big as Hans and had his hands immediately on me. Instead of evading him, I grabbed him by the wrist and tried to execute an Aikido move that served me so well against the lumbering Y’All. It did not work as I hoped, the Xandrao was I had to realize, a trained fighter and not a brawler. His other fist grabbed me by the throat. And yes once again I was in trouble and it was trouble I could have easily avoided, I certainly did not act like a Union Captain should act, and this was not how first Contact was made. He was squeezing the very life out of me and yet I found enough air to gargle. “Stay where you are!” To Har Hi. I got angry, not so much about the Xandrao but about myself, but the bovine like alien was really starting to piss me off. He had lifted me of the ground, I was holding to his massive arm with one hand and stabbed my fingers into his right eye. He screamed in pain and as I attempted a second stab against his other he instinctively raised his arms to deflect, to do that he had to let me go and I dropped, ignoring the throbbing pain of my squeezed neck and kicked upward as hard as I could and kicked him at exactly that exposed feature of his anatomy we had talked about earlier. He was as it appeared quite sensitive and groaned in an ear shattering volume, He wiped his big arm through the air, a powerful swing, but far of target. An axe handle blow of mine across his wide snout however found its target. All my attacks had been done with all my strength, but had done little more than perhaps dazzle the alien. He lowered his head and swiped his sharp horns through the air, a perfectly natural move if you had horns like that, but unexpected for me. I managed to avoid his grabbing arms and the head swing that brought his horns into play, by perhaps a hairs width. In all this I could have ended it easily. Narth was here and so was Har Hi, not to mention TheOther all would have taken was a call for help. A blow of my fist against his forehead, made me realize just how hard his skull was. It felt like punching a battle ship hull. Yet I had to end this somehow on my own. The head swung the other side while the Xandrao drove me backwards as I tried to avoid his horn attacks and his fast grabbing attempts. He was fast, fast enough to prevent me from really getting away. He was mad and full of frustration and it was apparent that his kind trained hand to hand combat, perhaps almost as religiously as the Union Marines did. There was not much room left to back up, the head swung again ... his big hands swinging with powerful blows. The only thing saving me was the wonderful agility my altered body seemed to have. Then I acted on an instinct, grabbed the swinging horns just as his neck was at the outmost swing and I added all my body weight to twist it further. I heard a crunching sound and the big alien groaned, even the big Xandrao had to follow physics and his big body had to follow the momentum and he crashed hard on the deck plating almost burying me, I let go and rolled away in the last moment. The big alien was making strange gurgling sounds and did not try to get up. I came shaking to my feet and with a coarse, laboring voice I rasped. “Get up!” Har-Hi rushed by. “Captain, let it be, you broke the Xandrao’s neck. He is dying.” I wiped the sweat of my brow and tried to straighten myself into a more dignified position. “Call Cateria...” Only now I noticed the bleeding cut along my left arm.” Har Hi shook his head. “Narth get the Captain to sickbay.” I did not remember the teleportation and realized I must have passed out. The next thing I remembered was seeing the face of my CMO and she wasn’t pleased at all. “That was a close one, Captain. I don’t even know how you kept fighting with a severely bruised larynx, the subsequent swelling caused asphyxia and Lt. Narth brought you in with not much time to spare.” I did not feel proud and as I sat up I saw Har Hi, Shea and Narth standing there. Har-Hi had his arms crossed and said. “Captain I say it right out and in front of everyone, this isn’t working. You are the Captain and for the most part you doing a great job, but picking fights like that is anything but smart. You almost died and in a situation that was not even remotely necessary.” He spread his arms. “You know we follow you to hell and back, but I am the XO and I must say this.” I lowered my head and felt a shameful frown creep into my face. “I know, I can’t even say anything to defend myself. That was extremely foolish.” “Captain, the warrior in me is full of awe of your fighting skills and I still can’t believe you almost killed that Xandrao, despite an almost lethal injury, but I am not just a Dai Than warrior anymore but an Union Officer and you are no longer just a Nilfeheim viking, but our commanding Officer. I know we do things differently than on other ships. Your instincts and your style is usually head on...” He stopped looked at Narth for help then continued. “I love you like a brother and I don’t really know how to say it or what to say. Just be a little more careful.” Narth said, not using his mental voice but speaking aloud. “I tend to agree with Har-Hi, but once again these impulsive actions, guided by emotions and instinct all Narth find harder to fathom than the secrets of creation itself, have yielded surprising results.” I got up after Cateria nodded and I said. “All I can say I know I acted wrong and I am sorry. I am aware that my actions were inappropriate and unnecessary.” Har-Hi said. “The problem is your action was not as unnecessary as we would like it to be, so we could use it to persuade you to take a different approach next time. The Xandrao survived thanks to Shea putting him in stasis and Cateria saving his life. He hasn’t stopped talking about you and swears undying allegiance to you.” I took his hand. “I promise I will listen to you and try to be less impulsive.” He grinned. “Well it would help if you stop picking fights with the wildest, biggest opponents you can find.” I noticed I was wearing just underwear and cleared my throat. “Enough of this unprofessional behavior and that includes first and foremost me and let us get back to the business at hand.” A few moments later and back in my usual outfit I was still turning Har-Hi’s words in my head, knowing he was more than just right. I had reached the command chair of an Union ship much earlier than I could ever hoped for. Men like Stahl and McElligott trusted me and more so my crew trusted me. I acted like the a dumb Flicker fish. I could almost hear Egill’s dry voice in my head. I sighed and entered the Marine guarded room, where the Xandrian ship master was recuperating. He sat on a vari-matic chair, as I entered he dropped to his knees. “I apologize, Captain Black Velvet, you have earned my deepest respect and I pledge my services to you. An apparent weaker female of an apparent weaker race has bested me, almost killed me without any weapons. You are indeed a mighty warrior. I will without reservation answer your questions and accept any fate you have decided upon me.” “There is no need to kneel. Ship master Dorrx. I acted out of proportion. I am not out to learn your secrets, but what business do you have with the Kermac?” “They are not the unchallenged masters as they claim to be. I laughed at the Dolbarians just hours ago as they told me about the Big Four. I could not believe that there are star empires as big as the Dolbarians claim the Nul, the Shiss or these Unions control. We had a hard time to really comprehend what the Kermac claimed about the Galactic Council.” “The Kermac are an old species and they made deception and controlling others to do their bidding into an art form. They do control a sizeable region, but they are far from being the unchallenged masters. They let others fight, work and provide for them.” “I begin to understand but we are a proud people, we see there are others who are stronger and who control technology superior to ours. We have reason to believe the Togar are preparing to conquer us. I have seen reports and know these cats love hunting and eating Xandrao. Our Emperor thinks that we could make it a costly endeavour for the Togar Queen, but we would still fall. We are in need of an ally who is strong enough to make the Togar reconsider.” He spread his big arms, the ones who had almost crushed me to death. “Captain Black Velvet, I am aware of our boisterous nature and officially we like to see ourselves as strong and unbeatable. I do not know if you have already talked to the prince, but do not heed him. He is a good prince but will never be an Emperor. Our liege is not as naïve as the Kermac thinks he is and neither am I, but we considered serving the Kermac as it would be better than losing it all and end up on Togar menus.” “I am a fugitive, a criminal and a pirate bound to Freespace, but you might find a viable alternative to proceed to the Union. There you would not need to be servants, but could be equal partners. Of course Union membership must be applied for and new members must accept to uphold Union Laws. However it be better if you and your prince see for yourself and then provide your people and your emperor with the information you have gathered.” “I was informed about the status of my ship. It is not able to return or move ahead. Even if your magnificent robot engineer will be able to patch things. If our encounter is any indication what this region holds for us, without weapons and energy fences covers we will fall prey to the next pirate that is less honorable than you.” “I find a solution.” “Another one?” McElligott said as I finished my report. “Not that I am complaining that you most likely prevented the Kermac gaining another Thrall species, but fighting a three meter Minotaur so he would change his mind and contemplate alternatives is not exactly the smartest way of doing things.” “I know, my XO already made this very clear, Sir.” The old Admiral rubbed his chin. “You are at the edge of GalCom range and pretty far from Union space. I can’t send any Chimera unit to pick those Centaurs up, as they need to remain unknown and can’t escort a potential new member species to Union space.” The old Admiral suddenly chuckled. “I guess my last sentence was only funny to me. Chimeras and Centaurs ... ah well let me think.” The Admiral spoke with me over a 2D connection and the image was projected on a field screen. Due to the fact that we were at the very edge of GalCom reach and already beyond GalNet he could no longer establish an Avatar. “I also would love to get my hands on those Kermac.” He rubbed his chin. “See if your Engineer can’t patch that Alien ship up, just good enough so it can limp to Auriga Xi and escort him until you know they are safe. We got regular Union Assets there and they can’t go after you as long as you stay in Freespace. Then I arrange a rendezvous with a Chimera unit to take the Kermac off your hands.” Circuit was sure he and his engineering team could get the Xandrao ship patched up enough to make it, if he Xandrao remained in one room and he did not have to patch the entire ships electronics, but he needed at least a day. I briefed the Xandrao Ship master and he agreed with this course of action. I had our Gazelle out and fly a cloaked search pattern, to make sure no one else interrupted. Three days passed without incident. The Xandrao ship would be able to limp to Translight speed and make it to Auriga Xi in five days. Back on the Xandrao ship I shook the hand of the big alien and he said. “I have learned a lot in a short time, Captain Velvet. I learned that there are females that have courage and that there are trustworthy pirates. I learned that our galaxy is even more dangerous than we thought it would be and that your robot engineer is not a robot, but a true magician and a genius. However I also learned that my gut feeling about the Kermac was true. I am glad there is an alternative we can present to our Emperor.” “Fare well then Shipmaster Dorrx maybe our paths cross again under better conditions. I will escort your vessel as close to that new Union system as I dare and then you are on your own, but I am sure you find the United Stars a helpful place and they will restore your vessel so you can return safely.” “I have much to thank you for. I am not sure if we ever meet again, my prince will still be quite sore about the fact that he is tied up in the freight bay and he will of course blame you.” “You can release your crew and the prince, but remember there isn’t any life support to most decks.” “Oh no Captain Velvet, I like to keep him in there as long as possible. I have more peace that way and can blame you the pirates for his misery.” “I am not sure what this means, but I think I have an idea.” I bade him farewell and went to the next airlock. Specialist Warner scurried alongside. “Captain, we got all our tools and equipment back and Lt. Circuit is down in the engine room putting final touches to these crude nuclear generators. He should be done within the next ten minutes.” “Very well then, let us return to our ship. Maybe after the third attempt we make it to that pirate port.” “What about the Dolbarians, Captain?” “What about them, Mr. Warner. Did you not say they are Galactic Council?” “Can we not take them along? I mean they aren’t very happy GC members and what will happen to these two?” “We can’t take them along. They are GC and we only pretend to be Pirates remember? “Of course I know that Captain. I mean that we are pirates, but we could keep them in a room. They won’t eat much.” “When the Xandrao reach the Union system, I am sure Command finds a way to get them back to their home. It’s not that we are at war against the Dolbarians.” “Captain, you said we can always talk to you and this is an unfair situation. These two will be interrogated and tortured.” I stopped. “Mr. Warner of course you can talk to me any time, but we, I mean the Union won’t torture them I promise.” “Captain, not us, the Kermac of course. These two and the others were sent to escort two Kermac envoys to the Xandrao and what do you think will happen if they return from somewhere Union side? The entire Dolbarian species is under Kermac control, but not in the nice way where they are mentally controlled but in the demeaning, slave you do what I say way. The Kermac will torture them to find out what happened to their envoys and then kill them for not preventing the Xandrao to get to Union side.” I had to admit he made sense. “I sure don’t want them to be tortured, but if we take them we would have to keep them in Zero stasis for a very long time.” “Could we not fly to their home world, take a delegation Dolbarians to Pluribus? I am sure the Dolbarian want to be Union and free of Kermac tyranny.” I knelt down to be on his level and said. “Mr. Warner we have a mission, we are supposed to be pirates. We can’t simply fly into GC space, land on a Kermac controlled planet. Contact their government and take them to Pluribus.” “I know it seems impossible, but you are our Captain and you find a way, besides it doesn’t have to be now. Maybe after our mission and when you think about something.” The Holdian specialist was nowhere near as cute as the little Holdian commander I once knew, but he too had these big black button eyes, a pointed black snout that shimmered wet. His whiskers hung down and his round ears had a somehow sad looking position. He sighed and kneaded his tiny fur covered hand. “But of course you are right, Captain. What can we, what could you possibly do? I am sorry I bothered you with that.” “You drive a harder bargain than that Golden friend of yours. We really can’t do much about the Dolbarian situation, but we can do something about those we got here. Go ahead and contact Mr. Neugruber and confine those two, we might indeed have to put them in stasis for a while.” His whiskers snapped up and his ears turned into a happier position. “Thank you Captain.” Hen walked away, but I kept thinking about that. I could not simply put these Dolbarians into stasis and keep them there. They did nothing wrong and weren’t declared enemies. But I also was certain, the Dolbarians would face exactly the fate, my little engineer painted for them. There was no way, the Kermac would not question them and I knew Kermac punished failure, even on their own kind. I had shared a slave cage with a wizard no less, after all. I blinked on my Comm. symbol.”Har-Hi, have the senior staff meet me at the Den in ten.” “Aye captain.” I held up my hand as Narth appeared to take me to the Tigershark and turned to the Xandrao shipmaster. “Actually I could use your help, shipmaster. It’s about the Dolbaran, you see...” INTERLUDE: SIN 4 The new and reborn First Son was not happy at all. His previous self had spend considerable amount of money and resources to capture the Narth friend. He followed the attempts of the Purple worm and the Kermac.He had spend large amounts of money and betrayed both the Kermac and the Worm to get his hands on the Narth Friend. He searched as long as he could but he had not found the Midshipman. He had found the Shiss-Human dead near the ship, but no trace of the Neo Viking. Sin 4 was a deadly place and the Narth friend most likely ended up on someone’s menu.He even arranged getting his wife abducted and brought to Perryton. Even this simple mission ended up in disaster. The woman escaped and now as he had read the reports, he learned that the Narth and the Saresii representative were involved. A dozen of followers and servants had been killed in a brutal fashion, but instead of prosecuting the Nilfeheim woman, Union Police had turned very temple within Union space inside out. To his great dismay, he was told that a Bellebee was going over the case and they did find his involvement. None of the facades he has put up worked. He was now a wanted man and had to relocate to SIN 4. The cloning equipment lost, destroyed by his own hand to erase all traces. The new son of darkness had found the notes of his former self and the travel arrangements trying to reach Koken. Did he ever succeed, did he make it to Koken. Was it there where he died? Why there was no doubt that his former self was dead;Union officials were still looking for him. Meaning they had no report of him being dead. So how did he die? led this time. The time was near, the Shadow of the Brotherhood would be able to transcend the dimensional barriers and speak to him. He needed to go to Netlor. But now he was about to attend another meeting. The place was carefully chosen and the Kermac delegation of four was told only the very last minute where it would happen. The place was a cave somewhere on Trash island on the southern hemisphere of the planet. The cave was lit by a few portable spotlights and the floor had been leveled with a layer of poured concrete. The four Kermac stood and waited. The new First Son of Darkness was there.It was him who arranged it once again. After about two minutes waiting in a light circle and out of the back of the cave out of the darkness came a man wearing a deep purple leather and steel combination, very much like a Dai Than Battle dress in style. The figure was humanoid and tall, but its head was anything but human. It also was deep purple in color shimmered moist and looked very much like the head of a large worm, with a small ring mouth. There were no visible eyes, no antenna or feelers. “I am the Purple Worm and you paid much to meet me once again. I agreed to arrange a meeting with the Nul, but such things take time.” The speaker of the Kermac group said.”It was deemed necessary by the Supreme Wizard to meet with you again, and we paid that human to make the arrangements.” One of his colleagues looked him down from half closed eyes.”I applaud you for this theatrical entry and appearance. While the Kermac you met felt impressed and puzzled at your true nature. We do not, your appearance is nothing but a careful maintained facade. A disguise nothing more.” “My true nature is unimportant. I am the Worm and that is all I am.” “Then let us come to the reason we wanted to see you.” “That would be appreciated. Even though I do have a good idea what this is all about.” “Our previous cooperation was marred with failure. Considerable resources were spent to obtain the Narth friend. We spend more resources to obtain Union military secrets via a disgraced Admiral. This also failed and we were lied to by you the Worm. We obtained information Swybar did not die. We know this new pirate and Swybar are one and the same.” The Purple Worm of course did not show any readable emotion. “I am careful as to whom I share certain information. But I too have no control over that rouge Admiral. He disposed of my and the Dark Son’s agent as well and is on his own.” “We are not interested in a former Union officer that by now lost all access to the secrets we deem important. We do not want to deal with messengers and second rate agents but with the source itself.” The First Son of Darkness took offense. “I am neither second rate nor am I an agent of the Worm. I represent my very own agenda and goals.” “Silence Saresii, you have played both sides and we are weary. Do not think of us as fools, we are the Kermac and we are neither impotent nor blind. We know what you seek.” The Purple worm agreed. “Neither should I be taken lightly, I have not built this organization overnight and have access to resources you could not understand. Without your betrayal Dark Son, without your interference I could have delivered the Narth friend to the Kermac. Don’t deny it was you who equipped the port rats with a landing tank and told them what to look for.” The Kermac delegation leader said.”You made this meeting possible and you have been paid. You may leave. Further communication will be without your assistance.” He felt like a child sent to his room after being chastised.”You underestimate me and you will pay with more than polonium for these insults.” He left. He would show it to them. Neither the Worm nor the Kermac mattered when the Dark One returned. The Kermac watched the black dressed priest leave then they said.”You are the Purple Worm indeed, we monitored this fool for a long time. We came to tell you that from this day forward, the Worm will be a Kermac asset. You will receive your orders and you will execute them. In return we will provide you with enormous resources and of course allow you to live and perhaps even have a save existence in the Kermac Galactic Hegemony. Now for your first orders, we want a list of all your operatives and how they are contacted. Then we expect a detailed report on all your assets. Ships, Bases and weaponry. Of course we want you to assist us obtaining the production secrets for all Terran and Union technology.” “Are you through?” “No of course not, this is but a beginning of your cooperation with us. “A child could have guessed the reason why you wanted this meeting.” “And like a child you came anyway for the lure of money in from of polonium!” “Not exactly. You do not build an organization like mine if you are stupid or gullible. Your collective arrogance, the famous Kermac arrogance makes you even more predictable than a Califerm Addict. You are not the only ones with Psionic technology. A neat Saresii device called a PSI Seeker, a device deemed lost and destroyed by the Gray Cats. Is not only in my posession, it blocks your psionic abilities and allows me to do refuse your offer.” “You impress us, Worm. However we don’t want to waste this opportunity to broker a different agreement between the Worm and Kermac.” “Then speak and I expect you to play with open cards and we shall see if your idea of an agreement is worth exploring more.” The lead Kermac slumped his shoulders.”We the Kermac hegemony, controlling the Galactic Council ruled over much of this galaxy but ever since the ascent of the Terrans and the birth of the dreadful Union we lost influence, territory and lost three wars against the Union. Yet we know another war against the Union will be unavoidable and it will happen sooner or later. The aggression of the Terrans knows no limit.” “It is true that these Terrans are perhaps the most aggressive species ever to ascent, but they did not start the hostilities and in all three instances it was you who started the previous wars. If it wasn’t for your distant relatives, the Blue brokering the last cease fire agreement, the Kermac would already be cosmic history and a fading memory.” The Kermac lead envoy pressed his teeth together and clenched his small fists. Underneath all their arrogance every Kermac in power knew that this was true. “We are not to be trifled with. We have access to powers unimaginable by you.” “It is an open secret, that you found ways to control and perhaps call the Y’All. Your agents mentioned even something more dangerous.But the Union added the Narth and the recently the Coven to their strength.” “Then do you know why the Narth have abandoned their age old policy of Isolation? This is the very reason for this meeting, we must act. If the Terrans and the Union get access to Narth technology then there is nothing that can stop them.” “I do not know why the Narth have done so. The Son of Darkness as he calls himself, the man just leaving was the only being in close contact with the Narth until recently, but he never was able to obtain any information and exiled from Narth.” “You might be a powerful Organization but we know that even the Worm failed to place an operative among the PSI corps or NAVINT, not to mention the elusive TSI. We know you lose operatives almost daily and that the Worms influence is shrinking. The Worms’s days are over forever if the Narth get involved. And involved they are! All Saresii combined with the entire PSI corps is nothing compared to what one Narth can do! It was one Narth who shielded their entire system against the onslaught of the Y’All! It was one Narth ship that chased the Y’All out of the Galaxy and destroyed many of Y’All ships with the power of their minds alone! It is said the Narth succeeded against the Dark One, were even the Celtest failed.” The Worm nodded.”You fail to mention the Leedei who are as powerful as the Saresii, but with far advanced PSI tech, so I cannot argue against your assessment.” “Then go, make arrangements for that meeting with the Nul. Now let us make arrangements so we can contact each other without the need of a third party. DOLBARIAN They all looked at me with a mixture of anticipation and thinly veiled surprise. Har-Hi was the last approaching our big table in the den.”We are all set, captain. We can leave for Auriga Xi. We are at the very horizon of GalNet and GalCom, but we detecting much Union chatter from there. I am sure Union assets are there so the Xandrao can do their official first contact.” “Thank you Har-Hi, but we are not done with the Xandrao or the Dolbarian??.” “We can’t take credit for that First Contact, Captain. The Xandrao don’t know we are Union.” I grimaced at my XO.”I know that, Mr. Hi. Do you really think I am that vain?” He shook his head. “No, but what are we still doing here? I thought we are on our way to Brhama. The Demons of the Badlands know we tried to do that two or three times now.” “Maybe we get us a few cows as crew?” Mao speculated. “No guys.” I said and told them more or less what Warner told me. Then I added.”We are out here to make a difference and setting things right. I can not close my eyes to the injustice and unfair situation of one person or an entire species. Those Dolbarians face torture and death if we let them go with the Xandrao. Keeping them in stasis is like punishment. They didn’t do nothing and frankly I have the plea of a crew member. Especially if we can do something about it.” Shea leaned forward.”We are behind you captain, but what can we do to free an entire planet? This seems out of our league.” I sighed with a smile.”I know, but I have an idea. Its a variation on the Trojan Horse and I need all of you to make it more than that.” “You know, we should be glad we aren’t really pirates. You have a very devious mind, and it seems it got even more so since you decided to be Erica.” Har-Hi said and I was not sure if he complimented me or voiced his concerns and critique. “Say it, Har-Hi. You think this wrong?” He grinned widely.”Oh no Captain, I am just tempted sometimes to be pirates for real. It is in my nature. It is a Daithing. Once you made a decision I am behind you. Besides I think doing things like that are well within our mission parameters.” Elfi opened the bio replicator’s lid. A cloud of steam rolled past the lid and to the ceiling of our disguise lab. Cateria helped Elfi taking the hairy mess out of the machine.”I think they knew, why else would we have all this NAVINT and Gray Cat spy equipment?” Narth popped out of thin air. “Shea and I finished programming the new Janus mask. I think we succeeded.” I made a few test moves.”I am sure you have, but why don I get the impression I asked for something more difficult than you let on?” It is a very complex, matter and energy manipulation. The masks we have on file were created by teams of engineers over weeks, relying on Narth level scans and Nelson type omni troncis. But we have Shea and SHIPso we succeeded, the Tigershark now looks like a Xandrao ship.” “Thank you.” I closed the seams of the bio-flex skin over the stripped down Quasimodo frame.Then pulled the attached head up and over my own.”The ship looks Xandrao. How about me, Har-Hi and Hans?” Narth stepped back. “I am sure any non Narth will be fooled thinking you are a Xandrao.” “Let’s hope they don’t have any Narth then.” “I can reassure you with confidence, they do not.” Har-Hi also closed his costume.”Well I am getting the plan so far. Ship Xandrao, we are Xandrao. Warner dressed and costumed. But what will we do again once we are on Dalbra?” “That is the ‘play it by ear’ part of my plan.” “I was afraid you would say that.” “Well we do have a real Xandrao who will do anything for me, all we need is to make sure he isn’t stopped. Chapter 3 » Category:Stories